


Lost and Found

by Phosie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosie/pseuds/Phosie
Summary: Ranboo gets caught by hybrid trafficker'sHow will he get out of thisAll of the graphic stuff wont happen until later chapters
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 26
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day, no clouds in sight, the sun was shining and it seemed to be over 70 degrees (fahrenheit)

It's all Ranboo could see as he was, well,  
Tied up against a tall tree, he didn't know how he got there..

He looked ahead and there seemed to be a camp, around 3 to 4 people there, he couldn't get a good look, they all had something.. 

It seemed to be purple? Or was it blue.. No no it was both, a light blue covered in a grayish purple

It shimmered in the light, it seemed as if a type of writing was on it as well, he couldn't read it well though.

He heard a voice "He's awake"

It was cold and stern. It seemed similar in tone to his father's, who was a blur in his mind as is, but he knew this wasn't him, the man was dressed in all green, and had a permanent smile crudely drawn on his face.. No it wasn't his face it seemed to be a mask of some sort.

"Now kid, is like to ask you a question.."  
The masked man continued,  
"How much money do you think we could make off of you..?"

That's when he remembered.. He had been caught by hybrid traffickers.. Crap

"I- I don't know-?"  
Ranboo responded, the man's stare was making him uncomfortable, the unrelenting eyes giving him the urge to vomit.

"Hm, Let's see, a 2 part hybrid, seemingly enderman, and an unknown separate half. Perfectly split down the middle, under the age of 15, so easier to break.."  
The masked man kept listing of traits  
"... If we find the right buyer, you'd easily give us over 5 million"

Oh.. That's.. Not good at all  
"I- I'm sure you could find another one just like me-".  
Ranboo tries to avert his eyes from the man

The masked man turns away from Ranboo for a moment  
"George, Punz, set up the carriage, we don't want to be recognized as outlaws"  
He turned back to the hybrid

"Don't think about escaping"  
The man picked up a bucket of water  
"Or else.."

"Y- yessir"  
\----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo learns a bit more about his captors
> 
> And some new people come into the story
> 
> TW: Slight manipulation

The cart was slow, meant to pass as a civilian caravan. The man in the mask was talking to his subordinates, Ranboo has not payed much attention to them, but now he has nothing else to do

There was a brown haired man, he had sunglasses? No they were red tinted, that's strange.. He seemed to be asleep

Then there was a man with black hair, he had a white bandana around his forehead, and wore a white shirt with a flame on it. He was sharpening something? It was the strange material from before?

The last one had blond hair, he had a white hoodie as well,  
This one was staring right at him, it made Ranboo uncomfortable.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt a smack on his head

It was cold and wet, and he started to feel a burns on his neck, he let out a startled noise and held the burn mark on pain

"Freak"   
It was the man with the blond hair  
"Your a monster, just like all the others"

"Calm down punz, Dream will be mad if you keep doing that"  
This time it was the black haired man

"Well we don't want him getting any ideas about escaping"  
The blonde man, punz? Responded

Ranboo decided to just go back to sleep, nothing he could do anyways.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since Phil looked for hybrid traffickers, if he caught them. He'd either return the child to there family, or if he couldn't find there family, adopt them.

He had already taken in 4, he had spent the last year helping the newest edition to the family, Tubbo, feel like he fit in. 

He decided to take his eldest, Technoblade with him for the first time, Techno had always wanted to help him, so it was going to be exciting for the piglin hybrid.

Phil was just gonna show him the ropes, how you checked if a caravan had a hybrid inside or not

It went smoothly for the most part, Phil showed techno how to check around sneakily, since he couldn't change into a smaller animal like himself

All of the caravans were civilian ones, but right before they were gonna call it a night, they decided to check one last one...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All Ranboo could do was stare at the water bucket… in the blink of an eye it was all over him, he absent mindedly screamed, sounding inhuman, before a muzzle was put on him.. The pain of the water was severe, it felt like he was on fire"
> 
> or
> 
> Ranboo has given up
> 
> But theres somebody who will fight for him
> 
> TW
> 
> Graphic Violence
> 
> Torture

All Ranboo could do was stare at the water bucket… in the blink of an eye it was all over him, he absent mindedly screamed, sounding inhuman, before a muzzle was put on him.. The pain of the water was severe, it felt like he was on fire

That was days ago.. Ranboo can't remember how many days it was, maybe 3, or was it 4.. Well it was no use trying, he'd given up on trying..

The muzzle was still secure on his face, it was painful. It made it hard to breathe, trying twice as hard for a single breath.

He could hear them talk about him most of the time, they would call him "it" like he was just some prize that you got from a carnival game. 

Well, it seemed fair to Ranboo at least, as far as he knew, he was, and is, a monster… And monsters must be dealt with. 

Well thats what he thinks until one day he wakes up to the sound of clanging metal

\---------------------------

The sun was rising as Techno would have his first battle with a trafficker.

Luckily for him, he had a knack for fighting anyways, always seeming to be one step ahead of his enemy.

But as it was his first time doing this, Phil didn't expect to find such high profile traffickers.

The most revered among all of the trafficker scum was there..

Dream.

The masked bastard had only one stain on his record..

And well. That one mess up was Phil's fault

It wasn't just anybody who dream had taken

It was a soon to be son of Phil's

Tommy.

So for Phil to see Dream trying again with a kid around the same age as Tommy made his blood boil

Luckily now he had Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted to do a fake out but I would make myself cry if I did


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to update sorry its shorter than usual

There were new people, were they people?

One had red- red what are they called, oh right, eyes, Ranboo didn't know why he found it strange, he had a red eye as well, but it seemed uncommon compared to the other people there, the man? no he was too young for that, but he also seemed too old for a boy.. well his teeth stuck out from his lip, his ears also pointed out..

The other man could pass for human, the only thing making Ranboo sure he wasn't was because of the wings on his back, they seemed like.. a… uh.. bird! like a bird's wings but bigger

It seemed as if they were dancing with his captors?, no not dancing, were they using strange sharp objects, and a liquid appeared if they hit, it was red.. he had seen it before he thought.. he's seen all of these things, he just can't remember their names.

Only a second passes and he has one of the sharp objects to his neck, it was the man with   
the mask.

"Phil, I'm not letting you take another one..."  
The man said  
"i'd rather kill this one than let you take him"

The man pushed at the sharp object, digging into Ranboos throat, the strange red liquid pouring out

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh.. I would"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so wanted to do a fake out but I would make myself cry if I did


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk a chapter

The red liquid was trickling down ranboos neck, to the ragged and ripped suit he was wearing.

The man in front of him had a look of anger, he couldn't tell if it was for him or for the man holding the sharp thing to his throat, it was probably for him though, he deserved this, he was a monster after all.

Suddenly he felt the pressure on his neck release..?

the masked man fell to the ground, an arrow in his neck

the man had been shot, but, by who?

he then notices the pink haired person, he had a crossbow.

"you ok kid?"

a voice pierces him thoughts  
"me-?"

"well there isn't anybody else here mate"  
It was the man in front of him, he had a green and white striped hat

"oh- that- makes sense- im fine dont worry"  
Ranboo says, not ok, but these people shouldn't worry about him

The man goes over to Ranboo and unties him

"My name is Phil, whats yours kid"

"uh- Ran-" he pauses  
"Boo, Ranboo-"

"Nice to meet you Ranboo" Phil smiles

"same to you-" Ranboo responds

Why were they helping him, he was a monster, a terrible person- no not even a person, just something that doesn't deserve respect.. right?

"well lets get going before they wake up" the pink haired man says

Phil nods "Alright techno, we probably should"

Ranboo stands up awkwardly, he's the same height as the person Phil called Techno, maybe a bit taller.

Well follow us Ranboo, we'll take you home

**Author's Note:**

> Haha
> 
> There will be more chapters, just wanted to get the story out


End file.
